kinoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamijou Touma
"I don't need a reason to save someone." -Kamijou Touma Kamijou Touma is the protagonist of the Kinoverse meta series, A Certain Unknown Imagine Breaker and an important character in the Cyverse metaseries. He is a "Level 0" first year Highschool Student in Academy City possesses the mysterious "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand, which is capable of negating all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. This, according to Index, even includes his own good luck, as they are the blessings of God. It is later revealed, this power originated from Ruby herself who offered to train him how to properly use his ability. He has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many characters in the series, which Himegami Aisa jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating simulation where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls. Appearance Touma looks like an ordinary high school student except for his most striking feature, his spiky black hair. It's been mentioned that his spiky hair isn't natural, but he made it that way using hair gel after seeing it on a fashion magazine. He also has black eyes. His father remarks that Touma looks just like his mother when he is worried about something or is thinking deeply. Because he resides in Academy City, Touma often wears his school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath. This applies to both the summer and winter versions of his uniform (though when wearing the winter version he doesn't button it). Around the winter season, he wears a white hoodie under his jacket. Because of his tendency to wear his uniform in such a manner and the fact that he seems to attract trouble, many people easily mistake him for a delinquent. On holidays and weekends, Touma generally wears a casual shirt and pants. Following the War of Kings and his temporary loss of Imagine Breaker, Touma briefly had a sky-blue arm in place of his normal right arm, which could unravel and surround his body in the form of a dragon - a sky-blue and lemon-yellow winged lizard with crocodilian jaws, giant bat-like wings and a thick tail. Personality & Character Touma is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation. When fighting seriously against a particularly strong opponent, Touma will usually first declare that he’ll “destroy that illusion” of theirs, before actually engaging. When asked about the reason why he saves people, he answered: “I don’t need a reason to save someone”. Even when he is in a blank slate after losing his memories, Touma still displays this personality. Although lacking his memories, Touma does not appear to mope over the loss of them in particular, as the beliefs from his pre-blank state continue to motivate him, allowing him to understand what he needs to do even if he doesn't remember why. However, after losing his memories, he seems to approach people more cautiously, carefully choosing what emotion or mood to display when meeting someone he thinks he might know. This is to prevent them seeing through his ruse and exploiting him. When Touma meets Stiyl once again after saving Index, he displayed politeness and casualness towards him which made Stiyl suspicious. Touma then realized his mistake quickly and created an explanation for his behavior. Touma also bears no grudge towards former enemies and is willing to help them if they asked for it. Aiwass has commented that Touma is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labeled "righteous" by other people impulsively as he compared the differences between him, Accelerator, and Shiage. Touma is someone who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. In addition, Villian commented that Touma is just like William Orwell, someone who follows his own ideals no matter what, though there are differences between the two: William is someone who stays true to his ideals and firmly believes it is the right path no matter what happens, and no matter who speaks against it; while Touma does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. And when he does do something wrong, Motoharu describes Touma as someone who will carry that mistake all on his own, along with his own. Even so, he works to correct his mistakes in order to bring a smile to everyone's face at the end of the road, no matter the cost to himself. Even though he is a well-mannered person who is kind to people in general, Touma will not hesitate to strike female opponents who harm innocents or disrespect life, such as Sherry Cromwell (who was going to start a war between Science and Faith that would result in the death of millions), Agnese Sanctis (who was tasked to eliminate Orsola), Oriana Thomson (who hurt Fukiyose Seiri and Himegami Aisa), or Vento of the Front (who planned to destroy Academy City and anything related to science to settle her grudge on what happened to her brother in the past). Despite his righteous and heroic personality, Touma occasionally displays poor choice of words which results in him getting bitten by Index, having bolts of lightning thrown by Misaka Mikoto, and creating misunderstandings with the other girls he encounters. During World War III, after his first clash against Fiamma of the Right, when Touma questioned Fiamma's actions about how rightful they both are, Fiamma dared him to confront Index about his memory loss which left Touma saddened due to the guilt. During his fight with Accelerator, he regained his confidence but the guilt still stays with him. Touma returns to Academy City essentially the same, quite unfazed by the many threats to his life, as shown by his nonchalant reaction to Kuroyoru Umidori attacking him in his own bathroom. However, after later events, specifically the events that led to the creation of Science Guardian and the distortion that occurred in Baggage City, Touma has started to stop trusting the people he meets, despising the fact that his actions, such as saving someone, are being manipulated into creating more suffering for others' ends. However, during his confrontation against Leivinia Birdway, Touma finally disregards his fears of failure, betrayal, or being manipulated. Along with this, Leivinia sums up his personality - wanting himself to be put in danger instead of other people, having him fight, getting himself hurt - as insanity. Indeed, even the Will of the Whole Misaka Network would later question on his "unconditional need to place himself below everyone else". Despite Leivinia being a person who investigates leaders and charismatic leaders, she cannot understand what drives Touma, whom promptly tells her that he has no reason to abandon people who need saving in the first place, a clear reference to his "I don't need a reason to save someone" mentality. Moreover, Aiwass' comments on Touma being labeled "righteous" by other people are referenced. Leivinia compares him to Aleister Crowley and Laura Stuart, and refers to him as having the seeds to do something indescribably great, which will give him great power if he controls it, or will be disastrous for him if he does not. In the Agitate Halation Arc, Touma was willing to defeat Rensa, knowing full well that he might kill Yakumi Hisako (who had turned into an AIM thought being and had entered Rensa's body) with his right hand, in order to save her. However, this could also be because he was confident that Rensa would be able to save Hisako before he could destroy her. Indeed, Hisako survived and was spared from being completely destroyed by Imagine Breaker after Touma defeated her, due to Rensa's actions. Later, after finally falling into the nadir of despair in the Omega World (a world where everyone has been saved perfectly) and attempting to commit suicide, Touma finally does something for his own convenience after some convincing from the Will of the Whole Misaka Network. Here, he accepts that he wants to go back to his own world, where his actions had meaning instead of being in the perfect world, and was willing for it to be unmade. Despite this, during his fight with Othinus, the creator of that world, there was still some hesitation in his heart, as he too wanted to protect that perfect world. These hesitations were later thrown to the wind in his battle with Othinus, and after he lost he conceded victory and the world to her. Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker In To Aru Michi no Imagine Breaker, Touma is relatively the same as far as his general personality is concerned. However ever since the introduction of new threats that reached the same, if not higher levels than the Magic Gods, Touma begins to have doubts if he can really continue doing what he does, which is to stop the threats to his everyday life, but he constantly looks to his friends and his recent girlfriend, Iori which strengthens his resolve in the end. Despite this, Touma still expresses his complaints and stress for these rising incidents, especially when Evelyn Lancaster and her family's antics are involved, along side the fact that the Magic Gods Civil War that had been started not long after High Priest's defeat. On more than several occasions has Touma actively tried to keep certain people in his life from getting involved in the events that had been seemingly centered in Academy City, such as lying to Iori, Index and even Mikoto on what his activities were that lead him to being more bruised than normal or him evading certain topics that may relate to the current issues. This is all due to the fact that with the stakes raised higher than ever, Touma does not want to see those close to him become hurt or worse, vowing to protect them from whatever the universe throws at him. This is especially prevalent during the Academy City Holy Grail War where the city faced a bigger threat than ever before with Many Magicians participating as Masters, their servants, Academy City's plans to intervene, and the puppet masters behind it all. Lastly, Touma had been having strange dreams and premonitions of destruction and darkness ever since High Priest's defeat, which is revealed to be a central factor in his heightened desire to protect everyone near him. In these dreams, he is occasionally faced with a strange entity, often revealing to be several of the entities contained within Imagine Breaker warning him that if things continued the way they were, someone would perish and that it would all be his fault that it happened. Touma always felt a strange sense of finality had came with those premonitions and that he had to take some measures in order to prevent those disastrous outcomes. His worst fear imaginable comes true when Michealis Van Astria inhabiting the body of Academy City's Number 2, attacks Touma and his girlfriend getting caught in the crossfire. Touma's arm is severed by Kakine Black's Wings which causes the IT to manifest and attack him, however, Kakine Black dodges (Just barely) and IT strikes Iori, gravely wounding her which eventually leads to her bleeding to death. This causes Touma to completely fall into despair and blame himself for the entire event, however, by doing so, he chooses to harden himself, forming a mind of steel so he can work better at preventing something like this from ever happening again. He accepts Ruby Rose's proposal to train him before deciding to jump back into the war to finish things. Shinyaku Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker Because of the complete wanton destruction of the Phase from Michealis's chaotic battle with Evelyn Lancaster and Z, everything had been reset in a way that completely removed the Holy Grail War Event from history entirely, which includes Touma's memories. In a way, Touma's personality had been reset before he made the decision to harden his heart. But despite how calm things may have become, Touma's troubles would mount once again when he finds out that he had been accused of killing a man in cold blood. As he works with Theodore Eos, a Magician who had been living in Academy City, to find the imposter and put an end to his schemes, he is shocked to find out that the imposter is an emanation of himself, an entity created from the result of Touma losing his arm too much, as well as representing a side of Touma that wanted Academy City to suffer for all it has done.to him. Touma decides to oppose that fake, declaring that what he represents isn't Kamijou Touma, but rather a bunch of grudges and petty feelings with no desire to help anyone whatsoever. Touma eventually exposes its actions and plans, fights it and eventually defeats it by reabsorbing it back into his right hand. Touma's convictions would be challenged soon again as the man who had saved him and Theo from HOMURA and subsequently tried to kill him soon afterwards, made his move to attack Touma once more only this time revealing that he was a wraith that is a possible future incarnation of Touma who decided to go down the path of saving everyone and everything at the expense of his own heart. Touma is at last shown memories of the previous iteration of the world which included the loss of Iori, the events of Touma's future after the Grail War, and him being subjected to an eternity of slaughter after joining the Counter Force. Touma very nearly fell to insanity, only thanks to the help of Theo, Touma was able to regain himself once more and oppose another version of himself yet again. Touma vowed to never regret the path he took and that he would never make the same mistake KAMIJOU made in his life. After the battle of ideals is one by Touma, he bids KAMIJOU farewell swearing to keep moving forward with his ideals. With the threat of the Universe 9 Vacosians and the Three Branches of Evelyn's family with possibly Evelyn herself, Touma takes the stand to stop the Vacosian Group Ouroboros from making a disastrous move that could end up destroying the Multi-verse as a whole. He goes along with Ruby and Rosalia Sarah Ann Blanchimont's plan of resolving this without any major casualties and ups his training. After all of the Eternity Towers were destroyed, Touma faces off against Yuuji/Hastur and makes the proposal that he should talk things out with Evelyn before he and his people tried to pull off their plan. With Yuuji countering that Evelyn was simply an abomination that could not be reasoned with and that Touma and his allies actions have doomed the Vacosian race to destruction, he swears to destroy Earth and everything on it, which kick starts the battle. Touma is eventually overpowered and defeated by Yuuji, but just as he is about to deal the final blow, Evelyn appears before them in her silver haired form which sends Yuuji into hysterics. Rather than deciding to utterly annihilate him, Evelyn decided that it would be best to disappear from the world altogether, with the actions of both herself and Yuuji's group attracting the attention of some higher level beings including that of Cinder Fall, Ruby Gray, and Ministry of Science Operator Bowen Chuuno to name a few. Touma pleads with Evelyn not to do anything to which she simply bids him farewell, using the Zenith of her power, amplified by the Eternity Power that Yuuji had absorbed to erase all traces of herself, and her family out of existence in almost all universes. Re;Shinyaku Toaru Michi no Imagine Breaker Once again, with the world having been rewritten once more, Touma's memories and experiences have been altered to fit the changes, which includes his memories of Evelyn and anything relating to her completely wiped from memory, though Touma feels as though something is missing and expresses some degree of regret not being able to find out what it is. He faces yet another threat in the form of Ruby Gray, a version of Ruby who is actually Salem possessing the body of Ruby from an alternate timeline and vows to put a stop to her plans after he discovers her intentions of destroying both Earth and Ruby's Homeworld, Remnant. To that end, Touma, along with Accelerator and Sogiita Gunha travels to Remnant via Ruby's Instant Transmission to join forces with the rest of the Ascendance team. After getting to know each other, the Kamijou Faction and AT prepares for Ruby Gray's Assault which comes directly to them in the form of a Grimm Invasion The battle against Ruby Gray and her forces is fought long and hard, but after Touma fuses with Acelerator via the Potara Ear rings, Accel Breaker just barely manages to defeat her with the aid of the others. Because of the fusion, Touma now understands Accelerator a lot more than before and Accelerator in turn comes to a similar conclusion, forming a now odd brotherly-like friendship. A week after the Ruby Gray Battle, Touma is roped into looking after Takanashi Natsumi, a young Vacosian who is always eager to fight someone. Touma finds the task a trouble someone since her eating habits were worse than Index's, and that she was always running around trying to fight people that looked even remotely menacing or strong. Just as they were walking back to his house, Cinder Fall confronts Touma and Natsumi, taking an interest in the Vacosian youth, wanting to corrupt her and turn her into one of her Integrity Knights. Touma refuses to hand Natsumi over to her and the Fall Maiden attacks him immediately, using lethal beam attacks to severely injure him. Steps up and attacks Cinder for a bit before she retreats, vowing to return in full force to take her and enslave the planet. Soon enough, about the next day, Academy City is invaded by Cinder's Army led by beings known as Integrity Knights. During this hostile invasion, Natsumi runs off again and Touma tries to find her, only to encounter one of the Integrity Knights. A fight ensues and Touma barely manages to escape after using some of the skills he learned from his teacher to throw them off. Eventually, Touma finds Natsumi, only at the epicenter where the leader of the knights, Alisa Synthesis Zero were engaging Accelerator, his special army and Rosalia. With the Knight's sights set on Natsumi, Touma steps up to face the Knight in a battle to save everyone from the Fall Empire's advances. Touma loses the battle after having his right arm sliced off by a sword of light, but this triggers one of the entities living within his right hand. A vengeful entity named Gaelion speaks to him and beacons him to rely on his power. Touma initially refuses, but Gaelion continues, showing him memories of the previous two iterations of the world that were both rewritten including memories of Iori and Evelyn and everything that surrounded them up to the point of their respective demises. With Touma feeling the despair and anuish of his previous iterations, along with Gaelion's rage and hatred for the Gods, Touma finally subcomes to those dark emotions and lets Gaelion take over. After Gaelion's intial rampage, he, using Touma's body kills most of the Integrity Knights, creates distortions and cracks in reality itself, and escapes into a void of his own making. Toaru Tamokuteki no Imagine Breaker After Gaelion's emergence, Touma's soul remains in a state of slumber while Gaelion becomes the driving force of the current vessel, however as a result of their souls being linked, Gaelion's personality had changed into that of a less vengeful one and coming to the conclusion that nonexistence was a preferable state and that by causing mass genocide on an unprecidented scale, he would be saving every creature within the multiverse. Touma on the other hand had gotten sick of struggling on a stage where he was always out matched and that he only wanted to preserve the normalcy he had been fighting for so long to uphold. The losses and the amounting regret had became too much that he had resigned himself to let Gaelion destroy everything and be done with it, only to have himself destroyed in the end too. The being known as Kami or the Architect, had noticed this and had placed her faith in the Kamijou Faction to awaken Touma's soul from his despair induced slumber so that Gaelion can be stopped once and for all. Biography Touma is the son of Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina, who live outside of Academy City. During his childhood, he was often seen as a jinx because of the misfortune that his right hand creates and he was called "god of pestilence" by people around him. Once, a bankrupt and superstitious person blamed Touma for his own misfortunes and tried to stab him. A TV station heard about the incident and tried to make a supernatural show based on Touma, as well as releasing images of him without his family's consent. Because of this, Touma's father sent him to Academy City when Touma graduated from kindergarten, as it was a place where many unique and gifted people lived free from superstition and Touma could be free from the kind of things he had experienced back home. This, however, was somehow a deliberate plot by Aleister Crowley to bring Touma into the City, and one of the most obvious effects of this is the birth of Kazakiri Hyouka out of fear of the Imagine Breaker. However, during his time in Academy City as a child, Touma wrote letters to his father; from there, he determined that even in the city of science, people still treated Touma differently due to his terrible luck. According to Tsukuyomi Komoe, Touma used to be a "naughty boy" in the past. It is also during this time that Touma discovered that his right hand can somehow dispel supernatural powers, specifically the psychic powers used by the students of Academy City. This power, named Imagine Breaker, was only known by a few of Academy city's high-ups, especially by Aleister Crowley and Heaven Canceller. Since then, Imagine Breaker was secretly held as a power of great importance, despite Touma himself being officially classified as a Level 0. Touma is treated as a precious person by his current high school classmates due to all their bad luck being attracted to him, as shown when they rejoiced upon hearing that Touma forgot his homework. Because of him, they get off lightly from things such as the teachers being annoyed at them for not submitting homework. This is unlike how Touma's life was before he entered Academy City, raising the question of whether Imagine Breaker's power was sealed away sometime between him entering Academy City and the present day, seeing how the bad luck affects Touma alone instead of before when it also influenced the people around him. However, Touma's classmates, mainly the male students, do resent Touma for one thing – his impossibly good luck at getting girls' attention. This is due to many girls sympathizing with Touma's bad luck, and has gotten to the point where Fukiyose Seiri, the only one who is critical of Touma's lazy attitude to life, is called the 'Girl of Steel Walls' and 'the Girl who is completely wary of Touma'. Many of Touma's classmates say, "Though Touma keeps saying he's unlucky, he has the best position," and joke about if nobody can stop Touma, humanity will end due to him taking all the girls12. Surprisingly, Touma still hasn't gotten into a serious romantic relationship even with this kind of female attention. This is possibly due to his friendship with Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce, the latter often joking of supporting Touma to build a harem that covers every type of fetish imaginable. Touma said he'd break Aogami and Motoharu's fantasies on this topic using his Imagine Breaker. Motoharu has named Touma's 'ability' to get girls chasing after him without much effort as the Kami-yan disease, and applied this to Stiyl Magnus after hearing about how Stiyl got chased by Tsukuyomi Komoe and couldn't even throw her off easily using the 'Opila' runes. Komoe also once half-seriously said he might have an esper ability (AIM diffusion field) that causes girls to trickle down to him. Most people around him, such as Index and Misaka Mikoto, consider it "normal" for him to have girls around him and are usually quick to jump to conclusions about what he's doing (or done). Due to Touma being a Level 0, he has to take even more make-up lessons than usual as he does not have the required academic achievements. This does not mean that Touma is unintelligent, as in many occasions he has shown quick thinking in combat. Lessar even outright stated that Touma is extremely smart in some aspects but not others. It is also shown that Touma at least has a good grasp of physics, being able to calculate the flight path of an HsB-02. Even before the start of the series, Touma could not ignore someone in trouble and would help people regardless of who they are. Indeed, this is how his life is intertwined with Mitsuari Ayu and Shokuhou Misaki. Ayu is a girl who was at an impasse in her development as an esper and attempted to commit suicide in Ground Geo on the same day as Touma met Misaki. He would've been able to save her if not for him dropping his cellphone when he ran into Misaki. Touma would later visit Ground Geo as it was the sight of Ayu's suicide attempt and there he met Misaki again, inadvertently preventing her from erasing her own memories out of depression. They would later meet up several times, with Touma giving her a cheap whistle. Their relationship could be compared to that which later developed between Touma and Mikoto — acquaintances that often run into each other in the city. Touma later protected Misaki from Deadlock by using his own body as a shield. The result of this encounter is also quite similar to that of Touma and Index, ending with Touma losing his memories of Misaki, though this case is different in that Touma also received anterograde amnesia specific to her (any new memories he forms of Misaki are soon forgotten). As for Mikoto, Touma first meets her when she was being harassed by thugs. At first, she was impressed that he was the only one who was willing to come to her aid (even though she could have handled the thugs all by herself). She then became annoyed by him after he accidentally insulted her, resulting in her discharging a powerful amount of electricity at the thugs as well as Touma, though he was unaffected because he used his right hand. This became the catalyst that made her consider him someone she must beat. For some time, Mikoto continually stalked Touma demanding him to fight her, even though she was still unaware of the power of his right hand. To Aru Michi no Imagine Breaker Dimensional Incursion Arc Several Days pass after the Magic God Invasion of Academy City, Touma is being chased around by a group of angry women after accidentally taking a box of underwear he had mistaken for a box of stored goods, when taking over a delivery for Aogami Pierce. As Touma is being chased around, he uses the alleyways to his advantage and manages to escape from them. Just as he is about to ditch the job entirely and head home, he runs into Mikoto on the street who asks about the box. While exuding the fact that the box he was holding was full of women's underwear, he explains that he had been making deliveries for a friend. Later after dealing with her and getting the box for the last delivery, heads over to a wearhouse of sorts that specified in building machine parts using other machines, while the workers are only there to provide daily maintenance. Touma hears a commotion going on inside and goes to investigate, only to find that the wearhouse is empty and had grown deathly silent. Upon futher inspection, he finds out why, which was that most, if not all of the workers had been killed and that a mechanical woman had connected herself to the warehouse's machines. Kamijou Revenge Arc Arc Traveling Store Arc Powers & Abilities Touma’s ability is Imagine Breaker (幻想殺しイマジンブレイカー Gensō Goroshi (Imajin Bureikā)?, lit. “Illusion Killer”), a mysterious power that resides in his right hand that he has had since birth. It is able to negate all supernatural powers including magic, esper, and divine powers, the last of these demonstrated by Archangel Gabriel’s fear of touching him. It is also speculated by Index that it negates the divine protection of God and his blessing, as well as the red string of fate. Touma is the current holder of the Imagine Breaker, and the mysterious power itself has a preference to Touma being its bearer, as there is meaning in Touma having it in his right hand, or in Fiamma’s own words: “the right hand is only the right hand when it is growing from his right shoulder.” According to Othinus, Touma’s knack for escaping dangerous situations through external factors and his inability to die is a form of misfortune as well, and she refers to it as the “greatest of all his misfortunes”. Since it is not an esper power, the people testing esper abilities cannot detect or properly classify it, so he was classified as Level 0 as he has nevertheless passed through the Power Curriculum Program. As such, Aleister Crowley considers him neither an esper nor a magician but rather a normal person with a unique ability. This gray area allows Touma to participate and get involved in the intrigue of the other side without causing a political backlash for technically being part of the Science Side. There are many unknowns regarding Touma’s power, and many are the speculations of the true extent and form of his power. Terra of the Left hinted that Imagine Breaker might extend itself further away from its bearer’s right hand, based on Terra’s personal knowledge of Fiamma of the Right’s Holy Right ability. Ollerus stated that Imagine Breaker is the reference point of the world, bringing the world back to normal when it is distorted. It appears that Touma might not be capable of negating all “artificial” supernatural abilities. Tsuchimikado Motoharu is convinced that there are things that Touma’s Imagine Breaker cannot destroy, including ley lines or a person’s life force from which a magician’s mana is produced, as evidenced by the fact Touma hasn’t killed someone through a simple handshake. This claim is corroborated by Leivinia Birdway, stating that although Imagine Breaker works exceedingly well when it is normalizing abnormal values, it does not show much power when dealing with something that is uniform from the start. Because of this, if a supernatural power/object is sufficiently powerful or massive enough in size it will not be completely negated right away, as shown by the examples of Dragon’s Breath, Innocentius, Accelerator’s Black Wings,and others. To compensate for this glaring weakness, Touma has realized that he need not negate but simply cast it aside, disrupting it so to speak. It is during the state where he cannot negate it completely that Touma can physically touch or grab the power, disrupting it instead of instantly destroying it. This is exemplified during Touma’s fight with Accelerator in Russia, in which he pulled one of Accelerator’s black wings to throw him off balance and dodge his attack. That single touch was capable of negating the vector-controlling power of said wing as well Beyond the Right Hand Aleister Crowley has also gained interest in Touma’s power and integrated it into his plans, and from his comments to Heaven Canceller it’s likely that he arranged the events that led to Touma being sent to Academy City by Kamijou Touya, which resulted in the birth of Kazakiri Hyouka out of fear of the Imagine Breaker. Aleister has monitored Touma’s danger level to Academy City and labelled it equivalent to DEFCON 3, and found that Imagine Breaker can affect 97% of his plans. It is unknown what the true extent of Aleister’s plans for Imagine Breaker are, but he has stated that his plans are similar to Fiamma’s, only in a different format: to change the world by preparing a temple filled with strange power, drawing out the power of the right arm within that temple, and adjusting the thickness of the phase itself with that power. He told Fiamma of the Right that if Fiamma looked at it in a different viewpoint, he should be able to understand the true nature of that power, and if he did, he would have reached his goal before Aleister could. When Fiamma severed Touma’s right arm along with the Imagine Breaker in order to absorb that power into himself, an “invisible thing” gathered on Touma’s right shoulder which made all that Fiamma had pale in comparison. Touma unexpectedly crushed that power with an even greater power and then took back the Imagine Breaker. Though the true nature of these powers is unclear, Touma is shown to be able to communicate with the “invisible thing”, referring to the power as “you” before refusing to use its power, crushing it and regenerating his lost right arm. After Fiamma’s right arm was severed by Aleister, it was confirmed there is more to Touma’s right hand than just “a right hand that can negate supernatural ability”. Touma’s right hand is a vessel that can be used to house a greater power, and this is the main reason why Aleister and Fiamma seek Touma’s right hand, not for Imagine Breaker. While attempting to stop the Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto, when Eight Dragons emerge from Kamijou Touma’s severed right arm, Touma attempted to negate Mikoto’s attack, but it was too powerful and his right arm was blown off. Eight dragons, including the same dragon from the fight against Aureolus Izzard, then emerged and devoured the attack, returning Mikoto to normal. His arm reappeared shortly after without any help, to the confusion of Mikoto. When Touma and Kamisato Kakeru clashed with their respective right hands, Kakeru’s World Rejector severed Touma’s right arm and sent it to another world. This caused something to emerge and badly injure Kakeru. The entity then disappeared and Touma’s right arm regenerated. Kakeru believes that this is due to World Rejector not erasing everything at the same time, but rather working from the outside in. As a result, it erased Imagine Breaker but there was a slight time lag afterwards, allowing the entity within to attack him. Touma, on the other hand, is less certain. He believes that the entity that could defeat World Rejector cannot be the same as the one that was easily crushed by Magic God Othinus (Magic Gods being easily erased by World Rejector) He thus wonders if there are multiple entities inside him. Precognition During World War III, Accelerator speculated that Touma has been in so many fights that he can subconsciously anticipate the attacks coming his way. Moreover, probably combined with his reflexes and the courage to keep his body and thoughts moving, this allows him to judge accurately what to do next. Minute changes in the battlefield, like when Mikoto emits her electromagnetic field that makes metal items around her resonate, these involuntary movements of hers that not even she can detect, aid Touma in his judgment in where to put his Imagine Breaker. The narrative refers to such phenomena that can be perceived by Touma as "An Involuntary Movements", but implies that its scope differs to the term AIM, and most likely uses it in a literal sense: actions that are not voluntary in the part of the person doing them, like blinking. It is like a heightened sense of perception or an instinct, causing Accelerator and Leivinia Birdway to call it "Precognition" or "Mind's Eye", though it is not about knowing something before it happens like true Precognition, but knowing the little details that lead up to something happening.15 The original Japanese text calls this ability Premonition Perception or sense of foreboding (前兆の感知 Zenchō no Kanchi?). Touma is not aware of this skill himself (despite both Leivinia and Rensa referring to it during their respective battles), though he is able to use it to the fullest potential, using the aftermath as a basis, and then change tactics to fight according to the situation. Moreover, it's noted that if he consciously tries to take note of this information, this skill of his is more likely to fail. Furthermore, Lessar noted that even if someone else were to have the same "right hand" like Touma, they couldn't use it half as well as him, lacking the combat skills that accompany it. It is shown by Rensa that Touma's precognition can be sealed by restricting the information that is shown to him. In the Agitate Halation Arc, she controls her cyborg body in such a way that she completely freezes her facial expression, prevents even the slightest involuntary muscle movements, and times her blinking and breathing to specific set intervals in such a way that Touma could not 'read' her based on those things. However, when Rensa is overloaded because of the presence of Yakumi Hisako in her, and flinches slightly because of her inability to stay still, Touma can easily read her movements and use precognition. Ever since he started training with Ruby, this ability has been enhanced. Other Abilities Touma is also a capable street fighter and quick thinker as shown in his fight with Aureolus Izzard, where he exploited the weakness of his "Ars Magna". His fighting capability is stated many times in the novels to be the result of countless fights he was involved in with other delinquents (some even being Skill-Outs armed with deadly weapons) when he tries to help other people. Touma also has an incredible amount of stamina, as displayed when he withstood multiple shocks from Mikoto and was still able to fight and beat Accelerator afterwards. He possesses a high threshold of pain, as demonstrated in his battle with Aureolus where his entire arm was cut-off and he was still able to think straight enough to win (although Stiyl claimed that he'd just gotten "high" off of the pain). Touma is also very fast and has great reflexes that allow him react to attacks. Even while intoxicated, he could easily avoid Mikoto's lightning attack while walking away from her after World War III. In spite of the examples above, Touma still only sees his fighting capability as "capable of winning one-on-one, maybe possible of winning two-on-one, and run away when it is three-on-one". During British Halloween, Touma displayed the ability to sneak around and hide from others very carefully. During World War III, Fiamma expressed amazement at how well Touma has gotten at doing it while he was trying to fight and locate him. Touma has also displayed an aptitude for fighting cleverly against more conventionally-armed foes. When he had to confront a gun-wielding terrorist in the cargo hold of a passenger plane, he first poured heated coffee and tea into a ventilation shaft. This tricked the terrorist into firing on the shaft and dousing himself in boiling liquid, rendering his gun useless and at the same time giving Touma the opportunity to directly confront and defeat him. By "Index New Testament" Touma has become quite capable of analyzing magic himself without the need for magicians. This is exemplified in his fight with Freyja where he discovers what her magic is based on without a single correction from Index. During the manhunt for him and Othinus, Touma further displays how far his analyzing skills and cleverness have come. By drawing on knowledge from his past experiences and the fighting tactics of his opponents, he could quickly find his opponents' weak points and use them to win or force a draw. After doing some training with Ruby and his battle with KAMIJOU, which resulted in some of his skills and combat abilities flowing into him, Touma had become a much better fighter than he previously was before, which would grant him better speed, strength and durability in his fights. Touma outright states that with what he had learned so far, he is able to take down a group of armed delinquents and is likely capable of beating most of the Magicians he fought in the past with more ease. Him being regarded as a Combat genius and his prior experiences, Touma's level had risen significantly, with his mentor stating that if he kept at it, Touma would be one of the most powerful mortal fighters out there. In his training, he currently stries to master some of Ruby's Techniues and other abilities, such as Ki sensing, and instant transmission. These are some of the abilities he had learned so far. Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina. Because Touma is still trying to master this ability, he has been warned not to use it that much because of the side effects it would have on him that would be disasterous for his body. Touma's plan is to keep training so he may eventually gain control and fully master it, for when he really needs to utilize it in a tricky situation. 'Hadoken -' A powerful ki beam fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. He at first had difficulty using it via Ki manifestation because of his circumstances regarding his right hand, but he was able to overcome this thanks to more training. 'Imagine Breaker Variant: Sword -' During his battle with KAMIJOU, Touma was able to create a colorless sword using Imagine Breaker's energy. The sword utilized the same power negating effects that Imagine Breaker has and as a result, he is able to cut away and negate supernatrual phenomena thrown at him. 'Imagine Breaker Variant: Dagger -' Subsequently, Touma is able to create colorless daggers using Imagine breaker's energy which can also negate the paranormal. 'Imagine Breaker Variant: Impact -' With the flick of his hand, Touma is able to send out a formless blast of Imagine Breaker's Energy, allowing anything paranormal to be negated, such as other Ki- blasts and magical phenomena. Relationships {TBA} Category:Male Category:Science Side Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 0s Category:Humans Category:Academy City Residents